1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a device for limiting swivel of a stroller wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
For convenience of stroller steering, the wheels of a stroller are typically universal wheels. In such a stroller, one wheel of the stroller is connected pivotally to a fork, which is connected pivotally to a frame, so that the moving direction of the stroller can be changed randomly. However, since the wheels are universal, the stroller is is not convenient to push.
Swivel limiting devices have been proposed to solve this problem, and are operable to limit the moving directions of the strollers. Typically, a conventional swivel limiting device includes an elongate limiting member that can be inserted into a direction limiting hole to prevent a change in the moving direction of the stroller. However, it is necessary to align the limiting member with the direction limiting hole prior to insertion of the limiting member into the direction limiting hole, thereby resulting in an inconvenient operation and a complicated structure.